I want you now
by Koco4298
Summary: I flicked my sword briskly to the side, the red blood splattered on the grass. Behind me laid a rogue man who tried to take my life; but he failed. "Hmph, is there anyone strong enough to fight me?" I had said out loud, to no one in particular...


**Hello! This is a Elsword fan fiction~ With the pairing EdanxValak. Enjoy the crappy 3 day story with terrible smut practice!**

* * *

_**Edan's POV**_

I flicked my sword briskly to the side, the red blood splattered on the grass. Behind me laid a rogue man who tried to take my life; but he failed. "Hmph, is there anyone strong enough to fight me?" I had said out loud, to no one in particular. I turned my head to the dark night sky and sighed heavily, I removed my cap and rubbed my black hair, but then I heard footsteps—

Before I could reached down to draw my blade upwards, a large hand grasped my hand and then my waist from behind. "Hmm, do you hate me that much?" A cool voice tickled my ear. I was grateful of the darkness now, for heat rose up to my face. "Getoff me you jackass."

I heard _that_ person chuckle and release me, I turned around to face him. "Valak…" I murmured gazing at the tall man in-front of me. He wore that familiar gray-black armor and a mask that covered his eyes, seeing how I was looking at him; Valak removed it to show those ice blue eyes.

"Tell me why you're here." I demanded trying to now look away as he stepped inwards.

Valak raised a brow, "Oh? Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" He smirked as he grabbed my waist again.

I just glared.

"Sorry, sorry!" Valak snorted in a sarcastic tone, I didn't get a chance to open my mouth as he swooped in without warning, and kissed me.

At first I was alarmed, obviously.

I mean; who wouldn't be alarmed, a large man wearing armor that probably weighed 50 lbs is suddenly crushed against you. It was only until I pulled my lips back. "Get that fucking armor off!" I gasped out. (Excuse my language)

Valak nibbled on my ear in response, but had already unclipped the side of his armor and it dropped to the ground with a heavy thump. Just as it hit the ground, Valak had grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to the floor. "Hey—!" I was cut short as he crushed his lips against mine. I had no time to react, I was under his spell. Valak had somehow managed to remove his bottom armor as well for I could feel his legs, tangling with mine.

"You're so cute." He purred into my ear, I just groaned against his mouth, feeling his tongue press against mine. Valak had undone my belt with one hand, and with the other, he had pulled my coat off. "Now it's your turn to take off your clothes." He said.

I grumbled under his weight, tilting my head to the side letting him lap at the skin as I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my tie off. Soon I was naked but my boxers were the only clothing left on. Valak grabbed my face to kiss me again, his hands wandered over my erection. (Which I got when he was licking my neck and rubbing my stomach)

"Ooh? You're hard down there already? Normally it takes a bit more to wild you up." Valak grinned. His hand slipped underneath the garnet and grasped my length in his hands; his hand was already pumping, while his thumb massaged the tip.

I sucked back in a moan; my pride hadn't shattered just yet! I clenched my hand into a fist as I rested it over my mouth. I thought that would work, _thought, _is the key word. It didn't work as I let out short pants and loud moans (which were soon muffled by Valak's tongue again).

"Now tell me what you want me to do…" Valak whispered after he pulled away and sucked on a pec. My eyes widened as Valak didn't seem incline to stop giving me a hand job.

I bit down on my lip drawing blood, my cheeks were flushed and I felt lightheaded from the lack of air I was getting. I was trying not to moan, try not to give him more excitement. It was futile, "Aah—Goddamn it Valak, make me cum already!" I moaned out, my pride crumbling like a wall, it was useless, I craved that man in front of me. I hated him in some ways, and yet, others I loved him to death.

Valak's lips rose in a sexy smirk, he clawed my boxers away to throw them on our other clothes and he crawled down to take me fully into his mouth.

I had to admit, it felt good… It felt really, really good. Valak's mouth engulfed my member and when he came back up, his tongue dragged against the side of my length and he his mouth went back on the tip. I nearly came when he was rubbing me, but this was totally different. "Shit…Valak…coming!" The words weren't even full sentences.

Valak closed his eyes as he sucked on me some more, just when I came as well. He had swallowed everything. Honestly, I hated that, it was embarrassing, and I wanted to hide my face. I hated feeling weak when I'm around him in this sort of relationship.

"Tell me why you do that?" I rasped out, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss him.

"I love how you taste." Valak responded and pecked him on the lips. He always was a kinky bastard.

I laid back down, chest rising and falling. I wasn't done, nor was he. This was only the beginning. Valak hovered over me and grinded his hips down. His hips pushed against me, in a motion that made me always shudder a moan. "That's what I love the most about you, you always bounce right back." He growled out.

I opened my mouth to respond (I seem to do that a lot, which fails) but he had grabbed my legs, lifted me up, and then me against a tree. I could feel Valak right against my entrance, just before he slammed into me. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck feeling him move inside me.

It was then he hit a certain spot. I fell limp in his arms as he stopped, he knew and wanted to tease me some more. "Move…" I breathed out, opening my eyes. Valak just stood there, a giant grin on his face. I cursed softly under my breath and leaned back against the tree. "Don't stop, hit me there again,"

Valak lowered me onto the ground and thrust into the same spot. "G-God fuck…" I moaned out with a shiver.

I was rolled onto my stomach and I could feel Valak pound in my sweet spot. "Co-Coming! Valak—Aah… Nng!" I felt my seed splatter onto the grass as well as Valak's load fill me up. He grunted in pleasure, and then slowly removed himself. I was breathless and my whole body trembled in response. I turned my head slowly to Valak; he had a sadistic smirk on his face. "I can go for another round. You?"

I flipped onto my back and wrapped my legs around him to press our wet members against each other, I moaned against his ear. "This time I want you to make it hard and rough."


End file.
